Presence
by Aspara
Summary: After the final battle with Homura, Gojyo and Hakkai find themselves caught up in the sadistic twist of Sanzo and Goku's relationship. Sanzo gets freaky and Goku freaks out.
1. Default Chapter

****

Presence

By: Aspara

Gojyo wasn't sure when it started. In fact, it probably started long before he actually noticed it, and the thought just freaked him out. If it started much much earlier than when he first noticed it, the saru must've had a hell of a time.

He wasn't saying that Sanzo had a bad body, but hell, he thought he heard the saru crying once.

  


The first time that it occurred to him that something might be happening was when Sanzo specifically asked for two separate room in an inn a couple of months back. Now, this was odd. If Sanzo was anything, he was private. He would not willingly share a room with anyone. Unless, of course, he got something out of it.

Hakkai was the one who asked Sanzo who would stay with who, knowing that Sanzo preferred to room with him because he was apparently more quiet [no dirty connotations here] than the other two. Both he and Gojyo were actually surprised when Sanzo said that Goku would room with him and that the said boy actually whimpered.

Goku _never _whimpered.

The morning after, Goku refused to speak to any of them, bowing his head to hide his face, and every time Sanzo forced him to speak, there was an odd tremble in the boy's voice.

  


You could just imagine what Gojyo thought of all of this.

  


~0~

  


"Goku," the monk said.

The boy was in one of his quiet moods again. Gojyo guessed that it was due to the odd sounds that he had heard that night but he didn't say anything.

It was obvious that Goku didn't want to actually say anything but it was also a given that he didn't dare ignore the monk. "H-hai . . .?" was the soft shaky reply.

"C'mere."

Goku just stared at the monk in surprise. "Nani?"

Gojyo raised an eyebrow. Hakkai gave the man beside him a questioning look. "Sanzo," he said, "we're moving."

Sanzo ignored them.

Knowing that no matter what he did, he would eventually give up to his master, Goku stood up from his seat and allowed the monk to pull him into his lap.

"Oi Sanzo-sama," Gojyo drawled, hoping that his voice sounded bored instead of worried. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm making use of my slave," the monk answered before burying his head into the crook of Goku's neck. A lick caused the boy to shiver.

Gojyo was getting annoyed. "Slave? I thought that he wasn't your slave."

"I recently found out that him being my slave has its perks."

"Like what?"

Gojyo never got an answer since Hakkai immediately stopped and demanded that Sanzo allow Goku to return to his seat since he was getting bothered and couldn't drive properly.

  
  


"Gojyo."

The said man looked up to see the worried face of his best friend. "What is it Hakkai? Sit."

They were in a bar near the inn that they were staying at. Gojyo couldn't bear to think of what the monk might be doing to the saru and decided to, hell, get himself drunk. If the terrible blast of music and the alcohol didn't help him forget about what he thought he knew, nothing would. As expected, he didn't forget. The only thing that he accomplished was that he was probably going to get a hangover the next day.

"Gojyo," Hakkai said, sitting down and grabbing the half-full bottle of sake from Gojyo's hands and drinking it himself. After the drink he looked at the red head solemnly. "I'm worried about Goku."

Gojyo smirked. "Thought so. You're so much more—what's the word?—perceptive than I am and I expected you to notice it too." It was just then that Gojyo realized that his bottle was gone and was in Hakkai's hands, empty. "Hey!"

"Stop it Gojyo. It's no time to be fooling around. Goku might get seriously damaged if Sanzo continues."

Immediately, as if it were some will of God [Kanzeon waves], Gojyo turned sober. "Damaged huh? Exactly how much do you know Cho Hakkai?"

"Much more than I want to Sha Gojyo," Hakkai admitted.

"Then why don't you tell me what you do know."

Hakkai took a deep breath. "It was about a week after Goku killed Homura that Sanzo started acting . . . weird. I don't really know what happened but for some reason he just started looking at Goku, if you know what I mean. Goku, of course, never took any notice, being the child he is. Although," he looked at Gojyo, smirking, "I don't know how you could've missed it."

"I don't exactly spend my time observing the monk. YOU just like watching EVERYONE," Gojyo retorted.

"Anyway," Hakkai continued, ignoring the defensive reply of his companion, "do you remember the time when it was raining and Sanzo was acting in his usual mean way?" Gojyo nodded. "Do you remember the fact that Goku went in Sanzo's room to check on him?"

Gojyo shook his head. "I think that I was drunk then or something."

"Well, Goku checked on Sanzo but he didn't come out for a long time. I got worried and looked into them. I saw," something akin to anger flashed in Hakkai's green eyes, "Sanzo screwing with Goku while Goku just pleaded him to stop, crying. I couldn't really do anything. I don't think that Goku would've liked it if he knew that I caught them in such a position."

An uneasy silence reigned between the two men. Hakkai's face was downcast and his fists were clenched tightly. Gojyo's was pale and repulsed.

"Kami-sama," the redhead breathed. "It's worse than I thought then."

"Wait 'til you here about the part with the ropes."

Gojyo looked sick. "I'd rather not."

Silence reigned between them. They were both trying to compose themselves, trying to think of what to do rather fruitlessly. No matter how much they wanted to help their young friend, they couldn't figure out how without hurting Goku. Actually, they also didn't know what to do about Sanzo.

"Any solutions?" Gojyo finally asked, his head aching from thinking and alcohol.

Hakkai sighed and shook his head. "None."

  


The pain continued.

  


A/N: Hey, admit it, there are absolutely no fics out there with Sanzo being a sick bastard with Goku. Yes, I know all you Sanzo lovers are itching to strangle my neck. Do so. I've been playing with the thought of writing this for some time now and since I'm rather stuck with my other fic, I decided to write this. Of course my original *plan* is a _lot_ darker but, I shall keep my morbidity to myself for the meantime.

To anyone who's reading my other ficcy, Lust, let me just inform you that it may take a while because I am having a writer's block and am clueless to how the fic should go. That or I'm just too lazy. Take your pick.

Goku torture ROCKS!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Presence – Chapter 2

Sanzo pushed Goku irresistibly unto the bed, all the while stripping the boy of his clothes. Maybe he was turning into a sadist but Goku with a gag just turned him on. Or maybe it wasn't the gag; maybe it was the frightened look in the boy's eyes. Either way, he just wanted to screw the boy silly.

Once, he liked hearing the sound of the boy's screams, piercing through the air. But now, he found out that muffling the screams, the groans, and the moans just as arousing if not more. Oh, and he also started using ropes and handcuffs. Bondage was very appealing.

As Sanzo entered him, silver streams of tears flowed down Goku's semen stained face.

  


~0~

  


"How was your night?" Hakkai asked cheerfully, loading Hakuryuu with their newly bought food. When he saw Goku tense up, he grimaced, knowing that he had said the wrong thing. "I mean . . ."

"It was great," Sanzo cut him off, seating himself comfortably unto his place. "Get on the jeep so the we could get going."

"Hai hai," Gojyo drawled. He sat beside Goku and looked at him in concern. "Oi saru, daijoubu?"

"Aa."

  


There was something about travelling that Gojyo plainly hated; it was the fact that the bumpy drive just plainly murdered his ass. I mean, why couldn't they ever make roads heading to the west, just like the one in the Wizard of Oz? Yellow brick roads were bound to be better than desert and forest. It seemed like they were constantly either getting lost in a desert or getting lost in a forest or just plain getting lost. Chances of getting lost while following a yellow brick road was small, wasn't it?

Since he hated long drives so much, he always wanted them to stop but, somehow, he couldn't bear to have the drive to the next town over. He knew that Sanzo would make Goku suffer again. It wasn't in his nature to allow bad things happen to good friends.

It was then that he wondered why they couldn't go against the monk. The monk always had a way subliminally intimidating people. Goodness knows that they were intimidated . . . course they wouldn't show it, but he was quite positive that he and Hakkai feared the monk. _Damned perverted pedophilic monk,_ he thought.

"Hakkai," he said, looking at the back of the man's head, "when are we going to reach the next town?"

"Two days," was the cheerful answer.

In Gojyo's opinion, Hakkai's answer was a little _too_ cheerful. He had a suspicion—and the conversation they had the day before heightened it—that Hakkai felt the same way he did over Sanzo and Goku's _relationship_. Besides, he seemed to remember Hakkai telling him something like he was worried about Goku or whatnot. He was rather drunk that night. His memory was rather fuzzy.

Gojyo spent the time observing both Goku and Sanzo. Sanzo looked perfectly fine, nothing different about him. Goku looked perfectly okay too, despite the fact that he was slightly withdrawn. In fact, he was sleeping. He seemed rather peaceful sleeping. Gojyo wondered if Goku still thought of Sanzo as his sun after what Sanzo did/does to him.

  


Sanzo itched to blast the kappa's head off. The man was simply looking at Goku too long, as if observing him or something. He didn't like that. Being the man he was, he didn't like sharing. Furthermore, it seemed as if Gojyo knew more than he was supposed to.

Maybe Hakkai told him.

Yes, he knew that Hakkai was there that night, watching them. Although the green-eyed man would never admit it, Sanzo was quite sure that he enjoyed watching them. Goku and he were both very beautiful after all—Goku even more so when he was under pain.

He didn't know when or how or why he started being some sadist lunatic but he guessed that it was because of this irrational fear of losing Goku. It was all Homura's fault. All Homura's fault; none his own.

  


~0~

  


Kanzeon Bosatsu was amused and he/she/it almost felt guilty for being amused—Goku was getting hurt after all. But nonetheless, s-he found it endlessly amusing. Konzen's reincarnation was so much more interesting to watch than Konzen himself. Or maybe it was just the fact the Goku was old enough to molest.

Now that's a thought.

S-he found it so cute the way that Kenren and Tenpou's reincarnates longed to gut the monk and simply can't. S-he also found it adorable the way they kept trying to protect the boy against big giant monsters but can't seem to save him from some holy Sanzo. It was real fun.

Kanzeon sauntered towards her/his lily pond and stared at the image of the travelling group upon the water. S-he then walked back, still staring, and draped her left arm upon the shoulder of a still young boy sitting on a throne of some kind.

"Nataku," s-he whispered into the boy's ear. "Should I intervene?"

Silence answered.

S-he smirked. "Thought so."

  


~0~

  


"What do you mean the both of you are going to sleep somewhere else?" Gojyo demanded, voice getting shriller and shriller. "What's wrong with here?"

His boisterous demand was met with a cool gaze. "I don't like it here."

Gojyo clenched his fists. "Where will you sleep?"

Sanzo almost smirked. "Wouldn't you want to know. What, are you going to watch us _sleeping _kappa? He's already seen us _sleeping_," Sanzo said, pointing to Hakkai, who was busy cooking dinner with Goku. "I'm sure he remembers quite well what happened. Ask him to tell you all about it."

"Iie!"

The monk shrugged. "Suit yourself."

The red head felt like wringing Sanzo's head then and there. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I thought you _cared_ for your pet."

Guilt. Sanzo wasn't used to it and so he punched Gojyo, grabbed Goku, and disappeared into the dark of the forest.

Hakkai looked at Gojyo meaningfully, trying to mentally tell him not to vex the monk too much. They would be unable to save Goku if they were both dead and Sanzo was bound to kill them if he gets real irritated.

Luckily, Gojyo seemed to understand and instead brought out a cigar that he could calm his nerves with. He slumped unto the ground and leaned his head back on the tree, watching Hakkai cook.

Yes, they were in a forest and, as Gojyo predicted, yes, they were lost. That or Hakkai intentionally turned right instead of left but it didn't matter, Sanzo wasn't the one looking at the map anyway.

Silence reigned between the two men as they both wondered what Sanzo and Goku were doing.

  


~0~  


Meanwhile, Sanzo half dragged Goku to some cave that seemed to be there for Sanzo's convenience. The cave was dark, as caves usually are, and cold, since caves that are cold if it was dark, and creepy, because cold and dark equated to creepy. It seemed like nothing lived there, no plants and certainly no animals. The only living thing was the convenient patch of green moss situated on the side of the wall.

Overall, Goku didn't like it. It reminded him too much of his half-a-millenium prison, the one that Sanzo freed him from. He had a thing against caves . . . and the dark . . . and the cold . . . and the creepy. Sometimes though, he wished that Sanzo never freed him.

Sanzo brought Goku to where the moss was and undressed him, staring at the lithe tan body of his charge, the moonbeam from the cave entrance providing the light that he needed. He smiled and pushed the boy down, nuzzling Goku's neck as he did so.

His plan was interrupted, however; when Goku whispered a "why?"

Annoyed, Sanzo pushed himself off of the boy and glared at him irately. "Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?" was the broken reply. Goku curled himself up into a fetal position on the moss, trying his hardest not to let Sanzo see the tears that were falling from his eyes. Sanzo hated weaklings. Sanzo hated people who cried. Sanzo hated him. "Why do you hate me?"

It was a question that struck Sanzo hard. He couldn't take it. He didn't want to admit the fact that he destroyed the spirit of the only one that he cared for. Angrily, he lifted Goku by the neck, causing the boy to yelp, and threw him against the wall, rendering him unconscious. He then fell and broke down crying, watching as his tears betray what was left of his conviction to stop loving.

He crawled to where Goku lay, and cradled the bloody head on his lap, crying for what he did.

He was no worse than demons. No, he _was_ worse than demons: he was a monster.

A/N: Short? Yes. Pathetic? Yes. Utterly OOC? Yes. Plotless? Hell yes. Do I hate myself? Surely. Kill me? I think you want to.

I made Sanzo a bastard and Goku a wimp. I destroyed my own convictions that Sanzo and Goku are made to be together. I also destroyed my brain thinking for a plot, one that did not come. So all in all, this chapter is a huge disappointment . . . okay, not really, but I do want a plot to come soon.

Why are all my stories taking so long? I honestly don't know. I came home late, grouchy, and hardly standing for the past few weeks because of after school practices. Honestly, I don't like it. Damn.

I've been trying to figure out how I can put a picture in my data. I've seen others that have and I want to have one too. If anyone knows, do tell.

If you want another chapter, review. If you don't, review anyway. If you want to kill me, review too. Reviews make the world go 'round mind you.

Oh god, would you believe that I see yaoi in every Shakespearean book? I am _that_ perverted.

This is the edited version. Thanks for telling me about the _century_ error.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

Sanzo took the boy's body into his arms and carried him back to the camp where Hakkai and Gojyo were waiting for them. He was in rush to get to Hakkai so that the man could heal Goku's wound. He simply hoped that he didn't injure the boy _too_ badly.

But then again, he was _sure _that he _did_ hurt the boy a little _too _much. It was something that he couldn't change anymore.

__

Why are those goddamned branches in the way?

The monk trekked (or ran) through the deep foliage of the forest, trying his best not to hit Goku nor himself with the pesky branches that seemed to be there simply to spite him. He didn't want the young boy to get hurt anymore than he already was and he didn't care to get hurt either.

Finally, he saw the faint light of the camp in front of him, causing him to hurry up on the way there.

Gojyo gaped as a disheveled Sanzo burst through the bush, carrying a naked and injured Goku. Really, he couldn't do anything other than gape. That and say "what the fuck?"

The monk didn't listen to him, making his way instead to the other man, who was preparing a sleeping bag to lay Goku on. Unlike Gojyo, he _moved,_ doing something of sense rather than staring.

When Hakkai finished fixing the sleeping bag, he took the boy from Sanzo and laid him on it, taking good care not to hurt his head even more. He wrapped Goku up with blankets, took out some bandages, and slowly healed the boy's head, a gentle blue light emanating from his hand, fixing up the wound. It would take a long time and a lot of energy in Hakkai's part to save Goku since there was some internal brain damage that he would have to _try_ to fix. The damage might not be remedied completely.

He wanted to inform Sanzo all that but he had to concentrate. Hopefully, Gojyo would be sensible enough to interrogate the monk and beat the man up if possible. But they were talking about Sanzo; it was impossible to beat the man up. Focusing on his patient rather than his thoughts, he blanked out the entire world.

Gojyo was still gaping, watching Sanzo walk away. It was the monk's fault. He was sure of it.

"Stop looking at me and help me here," Sanzo snapped harshly. Now, where was that bag? "Kappa. Where's the fucking bag?"

It was only then that Gojyo gathered his wits about him enough to growl at the blonde. Of all the people he knew and met, Sanzo was probably the most infuriating. He purposely ignored the monk's question and glared instead. Unfortunately, it didn't bother Sanzo much. Sanzo was much too busy looking for the goddamned bag.

When Sanzo upturned Gojyo's tent however, the red head didn't have any choice but to help.

"What the hell do you need the stupid bag for?" Gojyo asked, messing up Sanzo's own tent just to vex the man—it didn't work. "Running away?"

"Aa."

If Gojyo had been expecting an answer like that, he seemed very surprised. Actually, he really didn't expect a simple "aa" from Sanzo. What he expected was a gunshot.

"You're seriously running away?"

"Aa."

"Why?"

Sanzo turned to him sharply. "It's none of your business."

This enraged the already irritated red head even more. What did he mean not his business? Of course it was his business! He was there wasn't he, watching Sanzo hurt the poor boy? He'd be damned if it weren't his business. Spitefully, he asked, "feeling guilty now aren't you?"

"Urusai."

"Hakkai and I never said anything but you're hurting him, you know. It's not fair that you should get away with this."

Sanzo closed his eyes and sighed. "It didn't get away. I caught it."

"Nani?!"

"Urusai. Just keep Goku away from me," Sanzo told the man sharply, not really in the mood for explanations. He looked at Gojyo and said "Sayonara." He threw the gold credit card at him. "Use it to feed the saru."

Gojyo caught the card but his face was nothing but confusion. Wasn't he supposed to be beating Sanzo up instead of helping him look for a bag to run away? Wasn't he supposed to be the one who makes Sanzo realize what he did and make the corrupted monk feel shame? He wasn't supposed to be the one confused and gaping; that was supposed to be Sanzo! Shit.

"Why does this happen to me?" he asked himself silently, watching Sanzo knock over Hakkai's tent in search of the sought after bag.

Apparently, Sanzo found it since he stood up, looked at Gojyo contemplatively, looked at Hakkai with Goku with an impassive face, and turned to the dark of the forest. He did not move forward though. He just stood there, deciding on something. Gojyo stared at his back for what seemed like eternity until the monk called out his name. "Gojyo."

"Hai?"

"Tell the saru that I never hated him," he paused and then continued, "I'll go to the west alone. I want you to bring Goku back to your place and keep him there. Understood?"

Gojyo couldn't say anything else but "Aa."

"Good," Sanzo started walking into the darkness and melding with it.

Suddenly, something occurred to Gojyo. Before Sanzo completely disappeared, he asked, "What's in the bag?"

"Clothes," Sanzo replied and then seemingly disappeared into the dark.

When Gojyo realized what Sanzo said, he cursed. That bag was where they kept _all_ their clothes. He had an expensive silk shirt in there too. He looked at the card he was holding. It seemed as if he just had to buy a new silk shirt. The last one had been blue; he'd buy a black one this time.

~0~

Hakkai sighed, opening his eyes and checking Goku's head for anything that he had missed. Nothing. Good. He didn't think that he had enough strength to fix anything else. He was exhausted in every sense of the word and he simply wanted to sleep.

Looking around, he found that Sanzo was no where to be seen and that Gojyo was asleep in one of the bedrolls near them since their tents were mysteriously upturned. Gojyo was clutching something gold but Hakkai didn't mind it for he had more important things to do like change his filthy clothes, bloodied by Goku's wound. Unfortunately, he couldn't find their bag anywhere.

Irritated, he kicked Gojyo awake.

The man didn't move a muscle.

He kicked him again: unsuccessful. Another kick proved to him that he would never be able to kick the man awake and that he had to take drastic measures. But what?

And then he remembered a day long ago . . .

"Hakkai, could you wake me up early?" asked a sleepy Gojyo as he lay sprawled on his less than comfortable bed. Unfortunately, the inn that they had to stay in that night was one of those cheap pigsties. "I have to get my shirt from that girl I met in the bar before we leave. It's my nice silk one. I wouldn't have minded if she took some other. I love that shirt."

"Fine," Hakkai assented. "How would I wake you up? You're impossible to awaken when you're tired from something_."_

The red head smirked. "Kiss me awake." With that, Gojyo slumbered.

Fortunately for Hakkai, he didn't have to kiss Gojyo awake then. Before Hakkai even woke up, Goku came jumping into their room, announcing that Sanzo agreed to buy them a grand breakfast—which Sanzo denied doing—and jumping on Gojyo's stomach, rousing the man even better than a kiss. Gojyo was not very happy about it.

Thinking about the past experience made Hakkai nostalgic for the good old days when Sanzo was still normal and Goku wasn't being hurt. Thinking of it made him wonder too if Gojyo was kidding about Hakkai kissing him or not.

Finally, he decided the best course of action, which he learned from the flashback. Drawing nearer to Gojyo, he watched the man sleep for a while and then leaned over, punching the man on his stomach.

As Hakkai presumed, Gojyo woke up with a start, cursing Hakkai, Sanzo, and the fucking spirits that caused him to lose his wondrous blue silk shirt. He had such a nice dream too about the first time he saw that shirt on the store and decided that it would be his. It was such a hard path to get the blue silk shirt. He had to bribe, threaten, and hoodwink a lot of people just so he would be able to attain it. 

Now it was gone and he had a golden credit card and a stomachache instead. He wasn't sure if it was a fair exchange.

Looking up, he found that he sun wasn't up yet and that Hakkai was glaring at him in an unpleasant manner, something that Gojyo found hard to understand. He was the one punched in the stomach, wasn't he? "What do you want?" he asked his monocled companion.

"The bag."

"The bag? What bag?" And then Gojyo blinked in realization. "Oh. _That_ bag. Well, you see, some corrupt monk decided to take it with him and leave. Now, we don't have any clothes." The expression on Hakkai's face told Gojyo that his friend didn't take the news that he gave very well. "Oi Hakkai," he said warily, "it's not too bad. The monk left the card with us, see?" he waved the small golden object in front of Hakkai's face.

Hakkai wasn't pacified. "Gojyo, look at me," he said sweetly—dangerously.

Gojyo looked and found that although Hakkai was tired, he was still beautiful, and that the smudge of dark blood on his cheek made his pale face stand out more. He also noticed that Hakkai's usually obsessively neat hair was a mess and that the wind ruffled it even more, giving Hakkai a nice just woke up look.

Grinning, Gojyo informed Hakkai that he looked fantastic.

Apparently, that wasn't what the man wanted to hear. "I do _not_ look fantastic. I want to change my clothes. Where is the bag?"

"I told you. It's with the monk."

"And where is Sanzo?"

"Left."

Hakkai's eyes widened. "He left?"

Gojyo's nod confirmed it. "Aa. Didn't you hear me say it? I said Sanzo-sama left with our bag of clothes and left us the card. Told me that we should keep Goku away from him, bring Goku to our place and make him stay there. I couldn't get anything out of him—not that I actually asked much. He kept messing the place up looking for the goddamned bag."

Hakkai clenched his fists. "The bastard . . ."

Gojyo wasn't sure if Hakkai was cursing Sanzo for getting the bag or because of something else. "Oi Hakkai. How's the saru?"

At the question, Hakkai's anger seemed to lessen and his expression softened. "He's okay now but I think he won't wake up for the next few days."

~0~

Sanzo cursed as he realized the con of allowing the idiots to have his credit card. He had money enough for a week of travelling but nothing much after that. He cursed again. He needed to get to a temple so that he could request the fucking lazy gods in heaven for a new card. If they didn't want to give him a card, they could just kiss their fucking mission goodbye.

The monk rummaged through the bag and found the blue silk shirt that he saw Gojyo wear on more than one occasion. He wondered how much money he would be able to get for it.

****

Brother, why didn't you bring Goku for us?

Sanzo cursed the damned voice in his head. "I'll exorcise you out of my body as soon as I can and I'll make it bloody hurt," he told the voice.

****

You won't be able to exorcise me brother. Are you mad at me for using your pet? Your body had a good time.

"Urusai."

A/N: For anyone who read the latest chapter of "Lust," I'm so sorry. That chapter just sucked. I'm removing that chapter and replacing it with another one. Just wait.

This chapter took a lot of time to write simply because I was too lazy to write it. Gomen.

Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
